The Four Sword Guys' Adventure
by Stuff2511
Summary: Join the 4 Links (Hey, we have names) Fine, Tim, Emile, Jon and Stephen on their strange and crazy adventure through Hyrule where they try to get along with each other, and save the princess too I guess. Based off TheRunawayGuys' let's play of Four Swords Adventures.
1. The Intro

The Four Sword Guys' Adventure

 _ **So, I got this idea from watching the TRG LP of Four Swords Adventure. I thought to myself while watching, 'If only the Links could have as much personality and chemistry as these four. Hey, why not write a fanfiction about that idea.' Anyways, I don't own Four Swords Adventures or any character in this game, Nintendo does. I also don't own any member of the Runaway Guys or StephenPlays. Watch the LP too if you're somehow reading this without watching that LP.**_

 _*Insert Four Swords Adventures opening body of text here*_ (author's note, I'll add it when I can find it online to copy/paste, because I'm not copying it down from 4SA)

Some funny looking guy with elf ears in a strange, green looking tunic is lying on the grass atop a small hill, blissfully asleep. An elf-eared, regal looking girl climbs up to him.  
"Link, Link, are you awake? Oh come on you lazy kid, WAKE UP!" the girl shouts. Swiftly and suddenly, all the land is covered by dark clouds. They were very ominous looking, filling most who saw them with a sense of foreboding and dread. The kid in the green tunic is now awake.  
"What's happening? Oh hey Zelda, what's up? Did you wake me up?" he says.  
"Come on Link, we have to get to the castle," she urges.  
"My name's Tim!" the kid, apparently named Tim but called Link, grumbles, annoyed.  
"Yeah sure, whatever you say Link. Now let's go, the maidens are waiting for us."  
"Just because I've been forced to wear this tunic that looks exactly like what the Hero of Time wore, my name becomes Link," Tim mumbles under his voice.

The two scurry along to the castle and, upon arrival, are greeted by six ladies, with a sword in a stone in the centre of them, every one of them, remarkably, having matching dresses, the colour of which matches the colour of each girl's hair.  
"How long did it take for all of you to get ready this morning for this fine occasion? And how long have y'all been waiting here" Tim says.  
"Oh shut up you fashion senseless kid," the lady with the blue hair and dress spat.  
"Enough! We need to start now!" Zelda shouts.  
"Drama queen much," Tim mumbles.  
As Zelda approaches the sword, a shadow appears, looking like a carbon copy of Tim.  
"Wh-who are you? It can't be, you like exactly like Link?!" Zelda stutters as she looks back and forth between the shadow and Tim.  
"My name's Tim by the way, not Link," Tim shouts from behind Zelda  
Suddenly, the six maidens and Zelda are surrounded by a barely visible force field, that soon turns dark and disappears, the seven vanishing without a trace.

Tim is now alone with the shadow, who seems to be taunting him, goading him into taking the sword.  
"Why should I take it, all I need is this shield to take you out!" Tim screams, charging after the shadow. The shadow, however, effortlessly jumping out of the way multiple times, laughing at him. Tim, seeing that there's no other way, approaches the sword and removes it from the stone. Suddenly, three other people, looking exactly like him except for the colour of their tunics, straight down to holding a sword and shield, appear next to him. They're all incredibly confused and fail to notice a swirling vortex forming behind them. Their all blown out of the room, and knocked unconscious.


	2. The Intro to Other Characters

**Emile had been having a weird day**. It rained, for the first time in what felt like forever. It wasn't normal rain either; rather some dark liquid-y concoction, ruining his red tunic which had just been washed. Emile had no interest in sticking his tongue out to taste it, as he might normally do, eternal child that he is. Zelda called him over to the temple of the Four Swords, and then promptly got kidnapped, along with 6 other admittedly decent looking maidens. By who? A dark copy of himself, who then proceeded to taunt him into taking the Four Sword. Emile did, if only to shut the guy up, but a dark force was released, and an eyeball emerged. Emile was also shocked to see 3 other doppelgängers of himself, but they weren't like the dark copies. They looked exactly like him barring their tunics, which were different colours. The surprise barely registered by the time the four were blown away and knocked out.

 **Jon had a confusing day**. First, it started raining. Not any usual rain either; some dark-ish liquid. If that wasn't weird enough, he was summoned to the castle. He had a reputation of being one of the few guys who was banned from the castle. He had pissed off Zelda a few years ago. Something about him making fun of her hair. A few other things too. When he got there, however, he found Zelda and 6 other maidens, amazingly, all with the same hair colour as their dresses, in bubbles. There was also some…thing…that was him in inversed colours.

"What the –" Jon said with a start before the 7 disappeared. The …thing… then jumped across the entire room to the sword in the stone that he hadn't noticed until now. The …thing… wasn't doing anything other than stand next to it. When Jon went up to the ...thing, it jumped over the sword. Jon then just picked it up, but before he could swing it, something jumped out of the hole and blasted him away. Before he lost consciousness, Jon thought he saw 3 other people flying with him.

 **Stephen hadn't had the greatest day.** There was some panic around after the black rain. He helped Zelda restore some calm, and Zelda then summoned him to the castle afterwords. He went home, to kiss his wife goodbye.

"I'll be home late today," he told her. He headed off for the castle, but found 7 maidens, including Zelda, in 7 bubbles, and a dark looking clone of himself.

'Wait, what!' he thought to himself. Before he could do anything, Zelda and the 6 other maidens disappeared. Stephen new what to do in this situation; he'd been trained in case of an emergency. He ran to the sword and took it out from its pedestal. But he was quickly knocked off his feet by something that came out of the hole the sword was in. He was then blasted away by a gust of wind. He thought he saw 3 other people before he passed out.


End file.
